


Who is the cellist?

by Diana924



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU?, F/M, Melinda is the cellist, maridichallenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dove finalmente si scopre chi èa la famosa violoncellista di Phil, di cui solo Fury conosceva l'identità</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is the cellist?

Solo Pepper Pops sapeva la verità, o meglio lei era stata l’unica ad averla vista ma non conosceva il suo nome, ma di norma nessuno sapeva la verità.

  
Coulson esce con qualcuno, Phil frequenta qualcuno era la notizia che era rimbalzata per lo SHIELD per mesi, senza che nessuno, forse Maria Hill ma l’agente Hill era un altro discorso, riuscisse a scoprire l’identità della donna misteriosa, i beninformati sapevano solo che era una violoncellista, e che forse era asiatica, questo lo diceva Barton ma di Barton era meglio non fidarsi a volte.

  
Sull’identità della donna misteriosa si era succedute ipotesi su ipotesi, tutti sostenevano che quando Coulson era andato a Tahiti lui e la violoncellista si fossero incontrati ma mancavano le prove.

  
Quasi nessuno dunque conosceva la verità, anche ora che erano in missione e poteva apparire ovvia a tutti; Ward per fortuna sapeva quando chiudere gli occhi, FitzSimmons erano troppo presi dai loro giochi scientifici e dall’attrazione reciproca che si sarebbero dovuti confessare prima o poi, l’unica che forse poteva essersi accorta di qualcosa poteva essere Skye, forse.

  
Eppure bastava ascoltare con attenzione, seguire lentamente quel suono attutito e scoprire dove portava per avere di fronte agli occhi la verità, l’unica verità. Perché Melinda May non era solo la Cavalleria, o una pilota e combattente eccezionale; solo lei, il direttore Fury e ovviamente Phil sapevano che era dotata anche per la musica.

  
Specialmente il violoncello, suonato nei ritagli di tempo ben sapendo che Phil, l’agente Coulson, la stava tenendo d’occhio, e ricordando quando era ancora tutto più facile come avesse suonato per lui mentre si godevano il bel tempo, a bordo di Lola ovviamente, l’agente Coulson senza Lola non andava da nessuna parte.

  
Una nota, poi un’altra e infine l’ultima, con la certezza che Phil Coulson la stesse osservando e che nessuno avrebbe mai immaginato che era lei la famosa violoncellista di Phil


End file.
